Konoka and Setsuna's adventure
by Setsunafan123
Summary: Chapter 4, this is probably the best one I have made so far, I may have gotten a few things wrong so please excuse that, this is a more romantic chapter than the rest so I hope you enjoy


_**Setsuna and Konoka's Adventure**_

_Setsuna and Konoka returned to the hotel that they were staying in after the embarrassing trip to the Cherry Blossom Festival._

_Setsuna got up from her passionate kiss with her loving Konoka, when they got up and threw their food in the garbage, they walk two steps and stopped. Everyone around them was staring at them, Setsuna's face turned a fierce red from embarrassment. When they walked some more, they bumped into Negi and Asuna. _

"_Nice make-out session Konoka," smiled Asuna, "Oh my, you two saw too?" asked Konoka, "Yeah, everyone could see you two," said Asuna. Setsuna's face dropped from sight, "You okay Setsuna-san?" asked Negi, Setsuna paused for a moment. She lifted her head and smiled, "Yeah I'm okay, I don't care if people saw us, I am glad me Konoka got to have a moment though," Setsuna said, Konoka's face lit up with happiness, "Well I'm glad you stopped caring, I guess," said Asuna._

"_What are you two doing in Kyoto anyway?" asked Konoka, "I'm on vacation," Negi said, "Takahata-sensei took over for me for awhile, Headmaster-sensei said I could use a break anyway," "You went with him Asuna-san?" asked Setsuna, "Yeah, I thought you loved Takahata-sensei?" said Konoka. "I-I..." paused Asuna, "Headmaster-sensei said that I could use a break too, and me and Negi just happened to pick the same place," lied Asuna. "Okay, well me and Set-chan are going to go do some more stuff, see you later," said Konoka, "See ya," said Asuna. They left in different directions, "Why did you come with me Asuna-san?" asked Negi, "You haven't gone in Headmaster-sensei's office in some time," "J-Just keep walking," said Asuna sternly as she pulled Nedi's arm, Negi made a small smile and walked with Asuna._

"_What are we going to do now?" asked Konoka, "Whatever you want Kono-chan," said Setsuna happily, the couple walked off holding each other's hand. They walked around the festival some more, Setsuna tried to play some more games, she played 15 games and won once, "Thank you for the stuffed bear," said Konoka, "Sure," said Setsuna, "I'm getting tired Set-chan, can we go back to the hotel?" asked Konoka "Yeah, I'm getting tired too," said Setsuna._

_They walked back into the hotel, they walked to the baths, they took a nice soothing bath in the hot spring and walked back to their rooms. "I'll see you tomorrow," said Konoka, "Okay," said Setsuna, "Excuse me," said the hotel maid, "We made a mistake and over booked our rooms, maybe you two could share a room," "W-What?" stuttered Setsuna, "Well I saw you two at the festival, so I thought you two would share a room too," said the maid, "I don't mind," said Konoka, "Okay, we will share a room, sorry for causing trouble," said Setsuna bowing, "Its okay, have a nice night," said the maid walking off._

_A little bit later, Setsuna and Konoka were sharing some homemade tea that Setsuna loved, "Do you like it Set-chan?" asked Konoka, "Yes, I love it," Setsuna replied. After a few drinks of tea, they made the two beds, and turned off the lights, "Good night Set-chan," said Konoka, "Good night Kono-chan, I love you," Setsuna said, Konoka eyes were wide opened, "I love you too," Konoka said as she giggled softly._

_The next morning, Konoka was wide awake and cleaning some of the room, she walked over to Setsuna who was still asleep. "Set-chan, time to get up," she said, Konoka giggled a little, Setsuna still slept through her, Konoka bent down and kissed her forehead, Setsuna woke up to that. "Good morning Set-chan," said Konoka, "Good morning Kono-chan," said Setsuna still a little asleep._

_They both got dressed and went down to check out, they left the hotel and went to a restaurant, they stayed and had a breakfast. They arrived at the train station soon after, running, "Wait," yelled Setsuna, the next train departing to Tokyo just left, "Oh my, our train left," said Konoka, "I'm sorry Set-chan, if we would've stopped for breakfast, we would have got on the train," "It's okay, we can take a bus," said Setsuna. They left the train station for the bus station, they were able to make the bus, they sat down and waited to leave, Konoka put her head on Setsuna's shoulder, "I guess I'm a little tired," said Konoka, "It's alright, we did do a lot of walking and running," said Setsuna._

_The bus left the station, Konoka was fast asleep on Setsuna's shoulder, "It might be awhile before we get to the Academy, might want to get some sleep too, Setsuna laid her head on the headrest and drifted to sleep._

_Awhile passed, Setsuna woke up, she looked outside, she saw nothing but fields and some trees, "Next stop, Sendai, Sendai," said the bus driver, "What!" Setsuna thought, "Was I asleep for that long," she shook Konoka a little to wake her up, "We there yet?" asked Konoka sleepily, "Not really," Setsuna said. The bus stopped at Sendai and Setsuna and Konoka got off. "Were are we?" asked Konoka, "I guess we are in Sendai," said Setsuna, "Huh, what are we doing in Sendai?" asked Konoka. "What we need to worry about is money, we don't have anymore, the bus fare took up the last bit," said Setsuna._

_The two walked around, looking for some jobs they could do for money, Setsuna took a job delivering mail, "Now I know how Asuna-san feels," Setsuna thought to herself. Konoka did a chef job for a local bar/restaurant, she spent the whole day and some of the night cooking, she got paid tips for her great cooking and usually chefs don't get tips. They met back at the bus station around 7:30 P.M., "How much did you get Kono-chan?" asked Setsuna, "About 3400 yen," Konoka replied, "What about you?" "2500 yen," Setsuna said, Konoka sat down, "Well, we have enough to eat don't we?" she said, Setsuna sat next to her, the street lights came on above them, "I don't know," Setsuna said._

_A couple walked by them, "Oh honey look, schoolgirls out on the street," said the woman, "We can give them some money can't we," said the man, "Sure we could," replied the woman, they walked over to Setsuna and Konoka, "Here you go," said the man handing them some money, "You don't have to give us any money," said Konoka, "Sure we do, not long ago, I was like that, no money and not really a good place to stay," said the woman, Konoka gently took the money from her, "We want to thank you," said Setsuna, "Don't mention it," said the woman and she and her husband walked off._

"_Look Set-chan, they gave us enough to eat, stay at a hotel, and still have fare for the bus or train ride," said Konoka, "Yeah, let's be grateful," Setsuna said. They walked off to the nearest hotel, luckily, the hotel served dinner too so they could stay their and eat. "Set-chan," said Konoka, "Yeah," Setsuna replied, "Will we ever get home," Konoka said, "Yeah, very soon," said Setsuna, "Good, because if you weren't here with me, I wouldn't know what to do," Konoka said as she gave Setsuna a big hug, "I would never let you be in a situation like this," said Setsuna stroking Konoka's hair, Konoka looked up with her sobbing eyes, "Oh Set-chan, I'm glad you're here," cried Konoka, "Yeah, me too," said Setsuna rubbing her face gently in Konoka's hair._

_The next morning, Setsuna and Konoka walked over to the train station, "Two tickets to Tokyo please," said Setsuna, "I'm sorry, we do not have a train that goes directly to Tokyo, you will have to take one over to Western Japan and then take that one to Tokyo," said the cashier, "Thank you," said Setsuna, she walked off, "Come on Kono-chan, we have to find another way," said Setsuna, Konoka walked off with her._

_They walked around for a little bit, "How are we going to get home," said Setsuna, "We only have enough for one trip," "How about a boat ride?" Konoka said, "A boat ride?" said Setsuna. "Yeah, we could travel by boat to Tokyo Bay and then take a bus to the Academy," said Konoka, "That might work," said Setsuna, "All right, let's do it," "Okay," said Konoka._

_They boarded a boat traveling to Tokyo Bay, "This was a great idea Kono-chan, I had no idea boat fare was so cheap," said Setsuna, "I just thought that this might be easier," said Konoka. They lied down on the lawn chairs that they had outside. Konoka fell asleep, Setsuna took a sip of cola that she got, she stared at the sky, small clouds covered the huge blue sky, "I wonder where you're at right now," Setsuna thought, then she drifted to sleep._

_The boat made its stop, Setsuna woke up, "We're here?" she said, she woke up Konoka and they departed from the boat. "What!" Setsuna yelled, the sign in front of them welcomed them to the first of many islands of Okinawa. "I slept past our stop again," said Setsuna, "It's okay Set-chan," said Konoka, "We have enough to travel again," "I guess, the boat leaving for Tokyo won't be here for awhile, besides, the actual boat leaving for Tokyo is on the main Okinawa island," said Setsuna, "We have to take a smaller boat to the main island," Okay, lets go then, we can treat this whole trip as a vacation," said Konoka._

_They took a small boat to the main island, they still had a lot of time on their hands, "Let's look at this shop," said Konoka as she pulled on Setsuna's arm, she pulled her into a sword shop, "I thought you might like to look at this place since you like swords," said Konoka, "Thanks Kono-chan," said Setsuna. Setsuna looked around as Konoka watched her look around, "Can I help you?" said the shopkeep, "No, I'm just here to look," said Setsuna. After awhile of looking at the sword shop, they went past a dress shop, Setsuna stopped and looked at the main dress on display. It was a beautiful dress, she pictured Konoka in this wedding dress in her mind, "She would look beautiful in this dress," thought Setsuna, she snapped out of it, Konoka looked at her confused._

_The time came to board the boat headed for Tokyo, "Let's go home Kono-chan," said Setsuna, "Yeah," replied Konoka. They boarded the boat and the boat departed from the harbor. The boat sailed smoothly across the ocean, the light breeze blew in Setsuna's hair, "You thirsty?" asked Konoka, "Yeah, I am kinda thirsty," replied Setsuna, she took a cola from Konoka. _

_The boat sailed out to the ocean, the view was wonderful, you could see clear blue water, dolphins and other sea animals swam next to the boat. "Set-chan, look at the dolphins," said Konoka as she leaned over the rail, two kids ran past Konoka and then a big man ran past her and knocked her off the boat, "Kono-chan," yelled Setsuna as she jumped off the boat to rescue Konoka._

_Setsuna swam down the ocean, she could see Konoka trying to swim up, Setsuna started remembering this is the first time she tried her hardest to save Konoka from the river. She suddenly got a burst of energy as she swam downward and grabbed Konoka's arm, she pulled her close to her but could not swim upward ward, Konoka lost consciousness, Setsuna tried to swim but couldn't. "If this is how I die, at least Kono-chan is with me," she thought, then she closed her eyes._

_Konoka woke up, she coughed a little and tried to stand up, "Where are we?" she said, Konoka walked around a little, all she saw were trees and the big beach. "I wonder where Set-chan is?" she said. As she walked around the beach she saw Setsuna lying there unconscious on the beach. "Set-chan," said Konoka as she ran toward her. She lifted up Setsuna's head, "Please don't be dead Set-chan," said Konoka, she sat there crying, trying to wake her up, "Please wake up," she said again, tears running down her face. She pulled Setsuna's face to hers and hugged it, "Please don't leave me Set-chan," Konoka cried. She looked at Setsuna's face, and gave her a small kiss, a small light formed around them and Konoka was in a trance, Setsuna opened her eyes and saw Konoka in her trance. "Kono-chan, I'm alright, please don't cry," she said._

_The light faded away and Konoka woke up from her trance, "Kono-chan," said Setsuna, "Set-chan, I thought you were going to leave me?" said Konoka wiping her tears. "I would never leave you," said Setsuna as she gave Konoka a big hug. Konoka gave her a passionate kiss, after they kissed a little, they both looked around, "Where are we Set-chan," asked Konoka, "I don't know, looks like an island," said Setsuna._

_They both got up and walked around, "We need to find shelter and some food," said Setsuna, 'If it is food and shelter your looking for, you're both more than welcome to come to my beach house," Setsuna and Konoka turned around and saw the Headmaster standing behind them on the beach. "Grandfather," yelled Konoka as she ran towards him, "What are you doing here Headmaster-sensei?" asked Setsuna, "I thought I could use a break myself, so I came out here to my private beach house," he said._

_They walked to his beach house and saw how big it was, "I didn't know you had a private beach house," said Konoka, "Yes, I never did tell you that I did have one, Takamichi was the only one that did know," said the Headmaster. "I have to return to the Academy tomorrow, the two of you can stay here for tonight," "Thank you very much Headmaster-sensei," said Setsuna as she bowed to him, "Don't worry about it," he replied._

_They sat down to dinner and then Konoka and Setsuna went to bed, "I hope you don't mind we share a bed do you Set-chan?" asked Konoka, "No I don't," smiled Setsuna, they both put their pajamas on and got in bed, "I love you Set-chan," said Konoka, "I love you too Kono-chan," said Setsuna as she hugged her tightly, Konoka was surprised, but she hugged her back and the two fell asleep still in each others' arms._

_The next morning, they got on Headmaster-sensei's boat, and sailed back to Tokyo, "I hope your trip was fun," said Headmaster-sensei, "It was, I enjoyed it," said Konoka, "Setsuna-san?" he said, "Headmaster-sensei, do you know where..," Setsuna started, "You want to know where Zephyr-kun is right," he said. "Yes," she said back, "Well, right know he is back in America, he will return in 4 months, do you want me to tell him to drop by?" he said, "Yes, there were a few things I didn't get to tell him," said Setsuna, "Then I will do that," Headmaster-sensei replied, he walked off the the mini cabin on the boat._

"_You miss Zephyr-kun too?" asked Konoka, "Yes I do," said Setsuna looking off into the sky. A few hours later, they returned back to the Academy, "Well, I hope you two are ready for class?" said Headmaster-sensei, "You two have been gone for quiet some time," "I know and I apologize," said Setsuna, "Setsuna-san, Konoka-san," yelled Negi as he ran down the hall, "Well, hope you two do good," said Headmaster-sensei as walked to his office._

"_Class starts soon, are you coming?" asked Negi, "Yeah were coming," said Setsuna, "Great, see you soon," said Negi as he walked off. "You know we are going to get jumped by the class right," said Konoka, "Yeah I know, It will be alright though," smiled Setsuna. Konoka took Setsuna's hand and the couple walked down the hallway hand-in-hand._


End file.
